


Necesidad

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, DarkCrack!Fest, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Necesidad

—Las vidas de las personas sacrificadas son insignificantes, Potter. Son sólo eso, sacrificios, sangre que marcó los bosques y las piedras para poder llegar a este momento. De cualquier modo, ellos morirían algún día, todo el mundo muere. Todos, menos yo y tú si lo quisieras.

—Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi mente, deja de invadirme y de perseguirme.

—Entonces únete a mí, sé mis ojos allá a donde yo no puedo llegar, sé mis manos y obra como yo he hecho por ti más de una vez…

—¡Eso fue un accidente, no debió haber pasado así!

—Sé mi imagen, el espejo en donde yo me veo reflejado cada mañana —continuó la voz en tu cabeza sin importarle los reclamos que hacías—; sé mi espada, mi varita, el brazo ejecutor que se deshará de mis enemigos sin necesidad de escucharme, haciendo caso sólo a mis deseos; sé mi escudo, el único lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerme más allá de estas paredes y a través de este aire sucio. Sé mi misionero, aquel que consiga más partidarios a mi causa en el campo de batalla.

—No, no…

—No te resistas, es inútil. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como Voldemort?

Silencio.

—Piénsalo, mañana volveré por ti y será la última vez que te lo pida. O estás conmigo o contra mí, recuérdalo. —La voz permaneció en silencio unos instantes, creíste que te dejaría en paz—. En verdad lamentaría matarte Harry, te aprecio demasiado, pero no puedo mantenerte conmigo si sigues con esa actitud.

Se calló, ahora lo único que hacía eco en tu cabeza eran tus propios pensamientos. ¿A dónde ir? Tenías la esperanza de que las protecciones de Hogwarts fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo alejado de ti, cuando menos el tiempo en que te tomaba decidir. ¿Pelear y morir o rendirte y vivir por, con y para él?

Hace años, cuando Voldemort aún vivía, no hubieras dudado en entregarle tu vida, ni tu cuerpo; le hubieses dado tu alma de ser necesario. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Dentro de ti, absolutamente nada, todavía lo amas más de lo que sería recomendable para tu integridad; pero él, antes eras tú quien le brindaba protección y hacía que el resto lo respetara, él te lo debía todo a ti, en cambio, ahora no necesita de nadie. Ni siquiera de ti, por más que insista, él es lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con quien se interponga en su camino, no te necesita para nada. A menos que tengas algo que él desee.

Sabías que así era. De una forma extraña y enferma, algo lógico tratándose de ustedes dos, él se preocupaba por ti y te amaba. Te necesitaba más como amante que como guardián.

_Necesidad._

Y tú, en verdad lo necesitabas. Deseabas abrazarlo y consolarlo, aunque no hubiera de qué; ocultarlo tras de ti como antes, enfrentarte a sus enemigos como si fueran los tuyos. Si era lo que deseabas, ¿por qué tanta vacilación?

Muerte, había matado a demasiadas personas queridas para ti. Y sin embargo, eran aquellas que ya estaban condenadas desde antes que él ascendiera al poder. Los hombres lobo se encargarían de los Weasley y una enfermedad que afectaría sólo a los sangre muggles, como Granger y el resto. Esos habían sido los planes de Voldemort. Comparado con él, cuando menos en ese aspecto, Draco se vio generoso. La simple epidemia causada por el agua terminó con todos de una forma indolora.

Estaba escrito que todos ellos murieran.

¿Morir? No, no es algo que quisieras. No ahora que tu misión era la misma que tus deseos. Por una vez vivirías para hacer lo que quisieras y eso era protegerlo a él.

El resto de la noche la pasaste caminando hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, quisiste encaminarte a Wiltshire, hacia la mansión. No querías aparecerte ahí, preferías caminar, cuando menos, hasta que él solicitara tu servicio otra vez.


End file.
